Camp Rock
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: My version of how the film Camp Rock should have went, Minior Twist. ShanexJason, TessxMitchie, NatexCaitlyn
1. Back To Camp Rock

**Whole Story told in Shane's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 1**

Another normal day just like any other, I thought as I sat across the table from my band mates and best friends Jason Black and Nate Williams as we were working on our music video for our newest song Paranoid.

"Here is you're Coffee Mr Grey" Steve our chef said placing my drink on the table and I thanked him, then took a sip and spat it back out rubbing my dark brown hair.

"What did you call this, a coffee, this is not a coffee, this is a latte for crying out loud" I said making Jason and Nate look up.

"I'm sorry Mr Grey, I really am, I didn't realize, I'll get a new one made just for you right now" Steve said picking up my glass but I held up my hand.

"You know what don't bother, I'm outta here" I said grabbing my brown shoulder backpack and heading outside to where my car was and leaning against it sighing.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Jason had followed me until he was right in front of me.

"Hey man I......"

"Don't even start" Jason shouted and I backed away if possible more towards my car as I had never heard Jason shout at anyone "Don't come up with one of the usual stupid things, oh I wasn't feeling well or something cause me and Nate are getting sick of it."

"W-What why?" I asked like a little kid.

"You want to know why, cause ever since my dad died you've been acting like a real jerk to everyone and I don't know how to put this but you're going back to camp."

"Camp as in Camp Rock no I gave up on that years ago" I said shaking my head and I could see Jason getting even angrier.

"IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME I GAVE UP WELL THIS TIME YOU'VE NO CHOICE" Jason yelled slamming both his hands on either side of my head.

"No Jason I can't go back there, who's idea was this?"

"Nate's and I agree you need to get you're attitude sorted out or else Connect Three is splitting up, got that?"

I nodded not knowing what to say, because of me Connect Three might break up, I couldn't let this happen but Jason was right which was so weird as Jason was usually really daft.

"Okay I'll do it, I'll go back to Camp Rock but on one condition, you come with me and you have to pretend to be my boyfriend for the whole time" I said and I saw Jason's face flush bright red as it was no secret that Jason was gay, the guy just screamed gay especially with his tight jeans on and his brown shirt matching his hair. Oh come on Shane you're not gay.

"Fine but only until you're finished with that camp thing and if I have to pretend let's start with the kissing."

Before I could say anything Jason kissed me and I leaned a little more back against my car leaning into it.

Once it was over I could see that Jason was out of breath and so was I.

"Good now remember you start at Camp Rock a week today so next monday at nine don't be late" Jason said walking away and I opened my car before getting and driving away wondering what on earth I had just got myself into.

Please Review.


	2. You Found Me

**Chapter 2**

On Monday I was ready and waiting outside my house (Jason was picking me up) at quater to nine and my parents had already left so I had locked the door behind me and was looking at it for what was going to be the last time for a while.

About fifteen minutes later Jason pulled up his car and I threw my suitcase into the boot and jumped into the car.

"Hey you do know this is not a car you just jump in? You have to ask first" Jason said smiling and I could tell he was joking.

We left there and then and I heard my phone ring telling me I had an email.

It was from Nate and it read....

Dear Shane and Jason,

Good luck today, don't mess things up Shane cause you know Daniel our producer won't be happy so enjoy yourself and if you go off track, Jason will tell me, hope to see you guys in about a couple of days when I can get away from work (Jenny my boss is driving me crazy) and I call you tonight about half ten. see you soon.

Nate.

"Who was that?" Jason said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Nate making sure I don't try to kill myself" I said smiling at my joke before putting my phone away.

About two hours later, we arrived to see a wodden sign reading "Welcome To Camp Rock."

"Brilliant" I muttered to myself and once we stopped, I slowly got out the car and went to get my suitcase knowing that I would have to get it over and done with soon enough.

Once I was ready we headed inside where my Uncle Brown was waiting with his arms wide open just waiting to get a hug from me.

"Hey Uncle Brown" I said glumly holding my hand out and Uncle Brown's face fell.

"Hey Brown, long time no see" Jason said from beside me, hugging Brown himself.

"You alright Jason, I didn't think you'd be here when it was Shane who got in trouble."

"Well Brown the thing is...." Jason started to say but I stepped on his toe.

"Hey Uncle, let's have a walk around the camp so I can reminded myself of it, come on let's go."

I walked out the room with Uncle Brown leaving Jason to get my suitcase and his up to our rooms.

*

Later on that day at about ten at night, I sat on the couch watching the plasama tv that had been installed when Jason came walking into the room with a really red look on his cheeks.

"Jason where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same question, mr I have to pretend to be you're boyfriend but then you don't even tell you're Uncle, what's the deal with that Shane?"

"Jason I..."

"You what, you don't really want me to be you're boyfriend cause that's fine by me, I can go phone Nate and get him to come up here and pretend instead."

"No Jason, what I'm trying to tell you is that I Love you."

Before Jason could say or do anything to that I jumped off the couch and grabbed Jason's face in my hands and kissed him, feeling Jason's hot lips against my own cool ones.

Once we broke away, I could see that Jason had to catch some air as his face was a lot redder than it was before but then I turned around and stopped where I was.

Standing in the doorway to our room was my Uncle Brown looking pretty mad indeed.

"SHANE GRAY, what do you think you are doing?"

Uh Oh now I was in trouble.

What do you think Brown will say? Review and I will continue.


	3. The Truth & True Love

**Chapter 3**

"Um hi Uncle Brown, what are you doing here" I asked still shocked at seeing Uncle Brown at my door and also that he had seen me and Jason kiss.

"I could you the same the question but since you are living here, I'll ask instead, what the hell Shane are you doing with that faggot."

That was the final straw for me after Uncle Brown had called Jason gay. It was now or never.

"I love him, that's what I'm showing alright?"

At that moment, Jason's phone began to ring to the tune of Katy Perry's Hot N Cold Song.

"Hello" Jason said answering the phone.

"Oh hey Nate, yeah we're not busy, what's up?"

Same old Jason, I thought turning back to Brown.

"You and him and uh, what would your mum think if she knew, Shane."

"She would be happy for me, I know it" I said knowing deep in my heart, she really would.

"Okay bye Nate, see you in two days." Jason said breaking into our conversation having finished talking to Nate.

"Oh Nate's coming down is he, well then that settles that then, Shane when he arrives, you'll be bunking with Nate and Jason you'll be in with the new boys when they get here tomorrow."

Uncle Brown walked out the room, letting it shut behind him and I groaned.

"Shane, why's Brown spiliting us up" Jason said in slow sad voice.

"He wants me to grow up to be a straight man and have kids and all that crap, well not for me but for him, stupid idiot."

"When are we moving rooms?"

"I think you're moving tomorrow when the new people come and I'll be moving on wedensday when Nate gets here."

I sighed and Jason walked over, putting his arms around me and kissing my head telling me it was going to be okay or so I thought.

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Moving & Camp Rock Begins

**Chapter 4**

The next day I awoke to a loud bell ringing in my ear and when I looked up, I saw it was Brown standing with the door open so I could hear it.

"Shane, get up, newcomers are arriving soon so you're bunking with me."

I slowly got up taking thesse words in but finally got them.

"What no, you said I'd be bunking with Nate."

"And you will be, when he gets here."

Nodding I stood up, grabbing my suitcase off the floor and sticking my stuff in it being carefull as to not wake up Jason.

Once done, I walked out with Brown and along a very long dirty path before reaching a large wooden magaony cabin with the words BROWN'S CABIN in large lettering at the front and back.

"In you go" Brown said snapping the door open and I stalked in, putting my suitcase on the empty bed and grabbing my t-shirt and jeans before sticking them on and walking back out again.

As I silently walked back down the hill, I could see in the distance, about five buses making their way up the slope and heading for the Camp Rock sign, then they stopped just right inside the gates.

"Oh great" I said to myself.

"Kids."

I continued to hed down the hill before one of the camp consullers Della De Duke grabbed me by the arm herding me towards the buses.

"Now Shane I want you to check everyones names off the bus when they all get off so head over to that bus number 5."

Sulking I headed over to the bus holding the clipboard with the names on it that Della had given me.

Once everyone was off the bus, I started calling names.

"Baron James."

"Here" A tall dark kid with brown eyes and two rucksaks on his back stepped forward slowly so as he wouldn't fall over.

"Right, you'll be up the hill right there Cabin 24."

Well he's not in the same one as Jason I thought to myself relieved.

"Okay Caitlyn Geller."

"Right here" A middle sized girl with short brown hair and bright clothes on jumped forward with a bag and a keyboard in her arms.

"Okay, up the hill as well, Cabin 14."

The list seemed to go on and on until I called out again.

"Tess Tyler."

"Here" A girl with bright blonde hair came forward whilst behind a butler carried her suitcases.

"Thanks, eh up that hill, Cabin 12."

"EW I need to share my cabin."

"Yes it's the rule" I said not liking this girl at all.

"Okay next Mitchie Torres."

"Here" A girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes walked forward with only one simple bag on her.

"Right, Mitchie Cabin 12 for you."

The girl smiled showing a set a bright white teeth then hurried up the hill.

Good luck I thought to myself as she walked away as that cabin had that Tess girl in it.

Once I was done with the list of people I was about to walk up the hill to give the campers their timetable when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Shane what's going on?"

It was Nate, what was he doing here so quickly.

"Nate how did you, when did you?"

"Don't thank me, Jason called this morning and told me that your stuff was missing from your room and also you didn't say where you were going so what is going on?"

"Oh, Brown made me switch rooms."

"Why?" Nate asked crossing his arms around him trying to look more cooler but it wasn't working.

"Well because he saw me and Jason kissing then asked why we were and when I told him that I loved Jason, he told I was to move in with him until you got here."

"That's crazy, I can't beilieve your Uncle Brown said that to his own nephew."

"Well believe it so are you here to stay?"

Nate nodded and I hugged him in the way we always did with a loud shout "CONNECT" then a hug and a slap on the back.

Once we pulled away, I noticed the girl with bright clothes from earlier, Caitlyn I think her name was standing beside us.

"Er Mr em Shane Gray can we get our timetables please for the rest of the week?"

"Sure" I said handing them over and Caitlyn blushed whilst staring at Nate.

"Oh sorry, this is Nate Williams, my band member from Connect three."

Nate held out his hand and Caitlyn took it blushing if what even more red.

"Okay Right, I'll give thesse out, thanks Shane, nice to meet you Nate."

Caitlyn walked away and I turned to Nate.

"She so likes you man, why don't you ask her out."

"Cause A- I don't know that she likes me and B- I have a girlfriend."

Oh yeah, I thought to myself remebering Nate's girlfriend. Screaming Sarah. The girl actually screamed after everything. Even after eating or kissing or what.

"Nate, mate, I'm just saying this to you as a pal but you need to dump Sarah or do you want your wedding vows to sound like 'And do you take Nate Williams to be your husband through life and death. Blah. Blah. blah.' 'Yes I do AHHHH.'

"Alright I get it but I don't want to break her heart."

I sighed, it was never that easy with Nate.

"Come on do you love Sarah anymore at all."

"No but......"

"No buts you're breaking up with her whether you like it or not."

"I can't do that."

"You need to do it, listen it's easy like if I were to break up with Jason, which I'm not going to do."

"Jason, I can't do this anymore and I'm sorry but we have to break up."

"What, Why."

Me and Nate turned to see Jason standing there with tears in his eyes and his flat hair was lying all over the place but he looked hurt. The hurt in the words I had just said coming in front of his emitions.

Now what was I going to do. I had to fix it somehow but could I or would I fail trying.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Opening Jam

**Chapter 5**

"Jason no, stop, wait, you don't understand. I was trying to help Nate by showing him how to break up with Sarah" I said grabbing Jason's arm but he pulled away.

"What by breaking up with me in the process."

"No, no I would never do that."

"Then what are you trying to say." Jason said gulping back tears.

"That I do love you and I always will, okay Jason."

"Okay."

He seemed to have calmed down now but I knew he still didn't trust me very well, well not as much as he used to anyway.

*

Later on that night, me, Jason and Nate were all sitting in me and Nate's cabin when Brown entered.

"Hello guys tonights the opening jam, you up for it."

Me, Jason and Nate all nodded our heads and we headed out to where the Opening Jam was being held.

Once there, we saw alot of new campers standing around waititng about to go on stage, like Tess, Mitchie and Caitlyn.

There and then Dee went up onto stage and started to hum a tune which sent everyone laughing then she pointed to the three of us and said...

"Okay campers, first up, it's Connect Three with their song Paranoid."

The Crowd Cheered and we went up onto stage.

"Okay hi" I said grabbing the mic that was infront of me "We're Connect Three and this is Paranoid."

We began to play the music and then we started to sing.....

"I make the most of all the stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat  
I'm freaking out  
It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the scene  
It's like a vine you can't untangle  
I'm freaking out

Everytime I turn around  
Something don't feel right  
Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoidin the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
I'm paranoid  
Yeah

I take the necessary steps  
To get some air into my chest  
I'm taking all the doctors meds  
I'm still freaking out  
That's why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm runnin all the background checks  
And she's freakin out

Everytime I turn around  
Something's just not right  
Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoidin the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed  
Cause I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid

Stuck in a room of staring faces  
Oh  
Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up  
If you hear my cry running through her streets  
I'm about to freak  
Come and rescue me

Just might be paranoid, yea  
I'm avoidin the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid."

We finished playing and the whole crowd cheered for us again whilst we looked out smiling and bowing before heading off the stage before hearing Dee shout...

"Up next it's Tess Tyler with For That I Hate You."

The crowd cheered as Tess walked up onto stage fliping her blonde hair over her shoulders and then she turned to face the mic to start singing.

"Hi I'm Tess Tyler, daughter of TJ Tyler and my song as Dee told you well, I can't be bothered repeating it so here."

"Everyone says I'm to strong,  
Like a lock thats missing its key.  
You can look but you won't find,  
What it takes to get into me.  
Everytime you get to close,  
Everything about me get weak.  
(daddys girl) Can never let him know.

(C'mon!) I tell myself your not gunna shake me.  
I tell myself your to weak to tame me.  
I tell myself its no use its to late.  
I'm falling in love for that I hate you.  
Can't fight it as hard as I try.  
I'm falling in love for that I hate you.  
Helplessly out of my mind. (Whoa!)

Everyone around me says,  
All the best things in life are free.  
When it comes to finding love,  
The only one thats paying is me.  
Everytime you look my way,  
The walls around me get weak.  
(Daddys girl!) Don't ever let it show.

I tell myself your not gunna break me.  
I tell myself your not gunna make me.  
I tell myself its no use its to late.  
I'm falling in love for that I hate you.  
Can't fight it as hard as I try.  
I'm falling in love for that I hate you.  
Helplessly out of my mind. (Whoa!)

(no,no,no)Don't wanna be no sucker for you.  
(no,no,no)No street performing puppet on que.  
I've tried so hard, don't want to end up your fool.  
(no,no,no)No! No! I know its no use!

Now I'm falling in love.  
I'm going out of my mind.  
I can't fight it thats why.  
Boy that I hate you.  
And now I'm falling in love.  
Can't fight as hard as I try.  
I'm going out of my mind.  
For that I hate you!

I'm falling in love for that I hate you.  
Can't fight it as hard as I try.  
I'm falling in love for that I hate you.  
Helplessly out of my mind. (Oh)

I'm falling in love for that I hate you.  
Can't fight it as hard as I try. (As hard as I try)  
I'm falling in love for that I hate you.  
Helplessly out of my mind. (Oh.)

And now I'm falling in love.  
I fight as hard as I try.  
I'm going out of my mind.  
For that I hate you.  
And now I'm falling in love.  
I fight as hard as I try.  
I'm going out of my mind.  
For that I hate you. (more)"

Once again the crowd cheered whilst we shook our heads at Tess trying to be smart infront of everyone.

"Well she really does think she's something doesn't she?" Nate said and I nodded.

"Okay up next, last but not least Mitchie Torres with Gift Of A Friend."

Just before Mitchie got up to start singing, Nate pulled me away pointing at something in the distance.

"Nate, what is it."

"It's your parents, Brown must have told them what's been going on."

Oh I thought to myself. Here Comes Trouble.

Please Review.


	6. Girl With A Voice & Dad To The Resuce

Chapter 6

As the car got closer and closer to the main sign, I started listening to the person singing...

"Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
And there through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend."

Once the singer was finished, I could see that my mum and dad were almost up to me so I braced myself for the worst.

"Shane, I'm so proud of you."

"Huh?" Right now I was pretty confused.

"For being open about your realtionship with Jason to Brown."

"What but Brown hates me for it, he told me to move cabins just becasue of it."

My mum and dad looked at each other with a confused tone then back to me.

"Shane" My dad said putting his arm on my shoulder "Where is Brown right now."

"Over there" I said pointing to where Brown, Jason, Nate and Mitchie were standing talking.

As we got up to the four, dad let go of me and I went to stand beside Jason.

"Brown Cessairo, why did you move my son for being in love."

"It's not right Richard, Shane needs to grow to be like a man."

"That may be your decision but not mine so let him move back with Jason or I'll shut down Camp Rock for good, I mean it this time, just like my father did."

I could see from where I was standing that Brown didn't want Camp Rock to close so he said "Fine Shane go pack your stuff and move back and Nate you can move in there as well."

I smiled at my dad as Nate and Jason cheered happy for the three of us to be together again.

Now summer could really happen for us at Camp Rock. Now nothing could go wrong.

Please Review


	7. It's Starting

**Chapter 7**

The next few days passed by very quickly and soon I was in my cabin with Nate as Jason was at a dance class and I was practising a song on my acoustic guitar.

" Every time I think i'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think i finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far?

(chorus)

Your the voice i hear inside my head, the reason that i'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you."

"Woah that was amazing Shane, was that about Jason."

I nodded putting down my guitar just as a loud noise started to come up from one of the cabins nearby.

"What on earth is that" I said shooting up as Nate did the same and we headed down to the cabin where Jason, Mitchie, Tess & Caitlyn plus some other people were dancing to a song I didn't really know.

"Yeah  
First off hit the groove, let the music play  
Next stop everybody, its time to celebrate  
Bady go so lets go show, make the genes you got become real  
Let's do this, let me hear you, now show me how you feel

Start, start, start the party  
Come on, come on everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What you waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
Come on, come on, live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna stop

Stand up and do the dance, the way you do  
I-I- can see all the crowd on the dance floor when its through  
Baby go so lets go show, like you never ever did before  
Let's do this, let me hear you say more, more, more

Start, start, start the party  
Come on, come on everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What you waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
Come on, come on, live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna stop

Let the music take us  
Everytime, just close our eyes  
Feel the grove, wanna shake us  
Everywhere, and everybody, turn it up and start the party

We got it rolling, never slowing down  
Lights, camera, action, start the party now  
I know your ready there's no need to wait  
Now's the time for us to celebrate

Start, start the party (Let's do it)  
Start, start the party (Everybody now)  
Start, start the party (Let's get to it)  
Start, start the party

Start, start, start the party  
Come on, come on everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What you waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
Come on, come on, live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna stop

Start, start, start the party  
Come on, come on everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What you waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
Come on, come on, live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna, come now let me hear you holler, put your hands up your never gonna stop."

Once finished everyone started to come out and me and Nate rushed over to Jason.

"Wow Jason that was completly amazing, how did you, when did you."

"Just before the summer, I started going to dance classes and then I got started dancing away."

Me and Nate highed fived Jason then hugged him.

"Nate Hi."

It was Caitlyn who shouted next catching our attention.

"Hi how are you" Nate said hugging her as she ran up with Mitchie right behind her.

"Good, Good."

"Hey Caitlyn would you like to go to a movie later on with me and the guys meaning Shane, Jason and Mitchie and oh no Tess."

I turned round to see Tess's blonde hair fly past me as she hurried over to Mitchie.

"Mitchie hi, are you still doing the jam tonight cause I really need you to be there or else."

"Uh yeah sure, sorry guys I'll need to cancel" Mitchie said walking away with Tess.

"Ugh I hate her both of them, her and Tess have been getting really close and it's all Tess this and Tess that every single day."

"Oh come on Caitlyn she's not that bad Mitchie I'm meaning." I said placing an arm over Caitlyn's shoulders.

"No but Tess is oh I just really hate her."

"So we still on for tonight then" Nate asked and we all nodded.

"Yeah but why don't we go to the jam instead?" Caitlyn said with a smile on her face.

Oh no what was Caitlyn planning to do. I guess we'd have to wait and see.

Please Review.


	8. Too Cool & Plans

**Chapter 8**

That night, me and Jason got down to the place where the fireside jam would be held to see Caitlyn and Nate already sitting on one of the many logs that had been set up for tonight and they were waiting for us.

"Hey" Caityln said once we reached her and had sat down. I was next to Nate and Jason was on my other side.

"Hi so why exactly did you want to come to this tonight" I said but all Caitlyn did was smile.

"You'll see" She eventually said just as Tess came on stage dressed in a long gold dress with white leggings and gold shoes then she was followed on by Mitchie and two other girls - one with long black hair that was pulled back halfway in a small pony and the other girl was darker than Mitchie and the other girl and she had short black hair - all dressed in long silver dresses, white leggings and silver shoes.

"Hi" Tess said stepping up to the microphone and as far as I could see it was decorated around the side with pink and purple but then Tess picked up the microphone and started to walk around the stage.

"Well tonight, I am going to preform my song Too Cool with my backing singers Mitchie, Ella and Peggy" Tess said pointing to each girl in turn and I found out the girl with long black hair was called Ella whilst the other one was called Peggy. What a name Peggy.

Then Tess nodded to someone behind her and music started playing then Tess began to sing.

"I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You're lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you."

Tess finished to clapping from everyone apart from me, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn but Tess didn't notice as she was too busy telling Mitchie, Ella and Peggy what they done wrong in the perfromance but i thought they were all good so I didn't know what Tess was talking about.

"So what did you think" Mitchie said running down after Tess finally let her go.

"It was really good, well done" I said standing up and hugging Mitchie.

"Thanks" She said after letting me go and I smiled happy that she wasn't letting Tess get to her.

"Caitlyn what did you think?" Mitchie said looking over at her smiling hoping for a good answer.

"You were good Mitchie but did you ever think about going solo?" Caitlyn said and Mitchie shook her head.

"If I even tried that I'd probably faint."

"What about Opening Jam you sang there didn't you?"

"Yeah but...."

"Wait" I said looking at Mitchie "You're the girl with the voice, the one who sang that gift of a friend."

Mitchie smiled blushing and looking at her feet.

"Yeah but I didn't want anyone to know I could do it and up there when I was singing backup, it made me relaise that I was right, I can't sing solo. Never Ever. I'm sorry but I can't do it."

Mitchie ran off as Caitlyn went to say something and Tess came down from the stage.

"What's up with Mitchie?"

"Yeah like I'm going to tell you Tess, you wouldn't care if it wasn't about you, I mean you wouldn't care about anyone else's feelings even if it came up and slapped you in the face" Caitlyn said standing and looking Tess square in the eyes.

"Well I guess it's good that you already done that then isn't it" Tess said stalking off but not before flippping her blonde hair in Caitlyn's face.

"Ugh I hate her so much" Caitlyn said and I turned round.

"So why did you want to come here instead of going to the movies then" I said and Caitlyn sat back down on the log.

"I wanted Mitchie to know that she could sing solo but she doesn't believe that she can do it even she did for Opening Jam, she's just too scared."

I nodded knowing what Caitlyn meant, It was hard when you went up on stage to try and not run off crying again. It had happened to me during my first year of Camp Rock then when I ran off, Brown came up to me and asked if I was alright before sending the next person up who was Nate and when he finished. I knew that I wanted to do that and not be afraid so since I was already friends with Jason and he was an awesome guitar player, we talked to Nate and he agreed so we became Connect Three.

"Hey Caitlyn if Mitchie really thinks that she can't sing solo then why not in tomorrow's singing class say that somone is going to sing with Mitchie and get her to go up and sing then she can't stop once no-one comes up" Nate said and I thanked him for being so smart.

"Great idea Nate, I'm so glad I've got you" Caitlyn said and with that she leaned up and kissed Nate on the lips.

Once she pulled away, Caitlyn blushed then Nate whispered something in her ear and she nodded before running off and me and Jason walked up to him.

"You are awesome so it's over between you and Sarah then?" I said making Nate nod.

"Yes I really did hate her" Jason said.

"Yeah well don't tell anyone about me and Caitlyn then" Nate said and we nodded as we headed back up the hill towards our cabin knowing that tomorrow would be a good day.

Review's Please.


	9. This Is Me

**Chapter 9**

The next day, I awoke to see that Nate and Jason were still asleep but Jason was sleeping upside down and Nate was hanging off one side of the bed.

Shaking my head, I went to my drawers to get new clothes for today as today was the day that Mitchie would be doing her solo - or as she thought her duet but it wasn't- so she would want all her friends there.

Next second, a large scream echoed around the entire camp as far as I could tell and Nate and Jason jumped up asking what the emengrcey was.

"I don't know guys, I just got up and I heard the scream, what do you suppose it was."

"It could be you know one of the screams saying that someone is dead or something you know like the cackle of a witch after she kills her prey" Jason said shaking but Nate hit him over the head and I winced. That has got to hurt, I thought to myself.

"There are no such things as withces or wizards, I told you that already."

The scream came again and I flung my jumper Nate had got me for my birthday on over a dusty pair of jeans before running down the hill from where our cabin was to see that many other people were thinking the same thing as me. What was going on.

Soon I reached where the sound was coming from which was the classroom used for singing to see Mitchie standing there but she was screaming cause she didn't want to do it.

"No Caitlyn, I can't do it" I heard her say as I seen Caitlyn was trying to push her up but Mitchie was refusing to go.

"Who am I going to sing my song with anyway?"

I walked into the room that minute saying "I will Mitchie so go on and get on stage, it's time."

Mitchie nodded glad that I was going on stage but I wasn't really going to go, I just didn't want her to be scared.

The music started and Mitchie started to sing.

(A/N - Mitchie - Normal  
Tess - **Bold  
**Both - Underlined)

"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

**Do you know what it's like**  
**To feel so in the dark**  
**To dream about a life**  
**Where you're the shining star**  
**Even though it seems**  
**Like it's too far away**  
**I have to believe in myself**  
**It's the only way**

**This is real, This is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me**  
**Now I've found, who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I want to be**  
**This is me**

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

During the song, I saw Tess stand up and sing to Mitchie then the two sang together and at then end everyone including me clapped.

"Thank you so much Tess" Mitchie said hugging her and Tess as I saw it had a smile on her face for once.

Once Mitchie let go of Tess, I walked away deciding to go back to my cabin just as I heard wolf whistles and woops then turned round to see Mitchie and Tess pull away from each as it looked like they had kissed or something.

Walking back up to my cabin, I began to think about the different realtionships there was, for there was me and Jason, Nate and Caitlyn and now apparently Mitchie and Tess.

Smiling I began to run up the hill but as I neared the top I saw a sign which read:

**Final Jam ONE WEEK TO GO! So SIGN UP.**

I looked around before spotting a pencil hanging on a bit of rope above the paper and I signed my name knowing I was going to sing my Gotta Find You song to Jason now that I had finished it.

As I walked back to my cabin I smiled once more glad that Nate and Jason had made me come to camp rock for if they hadn't, I wouldn't have met such great people.

Review.


	10. Change's & Final Jam Time

**Chapter 10**

A few days had passed since Mitchie and Tess singing together and now they were always hanging about together and I could tell that Caitlyn didn't like it for even though she would hang with us since she was now dating Nate, she looked over at Mitchie and Tess's table all the time.

"Hey Caitlyn why don't you go talk to Mitchie if you miss her so much" I said the third day after Caitlyn had looked over at the table for the fourth time during lunch.

Caitlyn shook her head looking back at us "I can't, I talked to her in Dance Class yesterday and she completley blanked me and she done the same today as well. I can't believe. Oh I didn't think she'd ever turn out like this."

Caitlyn looked down at her plate and I could tears coming from her eyes and I patted Nate's shoulder telling him to take Caitlyn over to Mitchie's table and get her to talk to Mitchie.

Once the two had left, I turned to Jason. "So did you sign up for Final Jam?" I said and Jason nodded making me look at him funnny.

"Really, wow that is amazing, what are you singing?"

"Oh I'm not singing" Jason said and my face fell. Jason wasn't singing then what was he doing "I'm going to be judging you and the others along with Nate."

"Okay" I said pushing my food on the plate not feeling like it anymore just as Jason touched my hand making me look at him.

"Shane don't worry, you'll do great and you know you've got my vote and Nate's aswell. It's going to go great."

I nodded just as Nate and Caitlyn came back over but Caitlyn was still in tears.

"She laughed at me" Caitlyn said when I asked her what happened "She laughed and Tess called me a stupid little girl then Peggy and Ella just laughed at me but I knew they didn't mean it but Mitchie she laughed."

I sighed placing my hand on Caityln's letting her know it would all be okay. Or so I hoped.

* * *

4 days later.

Finally it was time for Final Jam and I had been practising for Final Jam both myself for my Gotta Find You song and also with Caitlyn for the song (It Is You) I Have Loved.

Standing backstage beside Caitlyn, I could see Brown standing on stage welcoming everybody to Final Jam as he too was going to be a judge but I could also see Jason and Nate sitting at the tables at the front waiting for the acts to come on.

"Okay guys let's give it up for Shane Gray and Caitlyn Geller who will be singing "(It Is You) I Have Loved". Please Enjoy.

I looked at Caitlyn to see she was just as nervous as I was but we knew that wouldn't slow us down.

Taking a breath, we both walked onto the stage.

To be continued.

Review


	11. It Is You I Have Loved All Along

**Chapter 11**

As we got onto the stage, I could see Brown, Nate and Jason sitting at the judges table with notepads in front of them whilst in the audience, I could see Mitchie, Tess and a few other people including my parents sitting cheering us on.

"Hi I'm Shane Gray and this is Caitlyn Geller and we will be singing (It Is You) I Have Loved" I said although Brown had already announced it.

Soon the music started to play before Cailtyn started to sing.

(A/N  
Caitlyn - Normal  
Shane - **Bold  
**Both - _Italics)_

"There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

**There were times I ran to hide**  
**Afraid to show the other side**  
**Alone in the night without you**

**But now I know just who you are**  
**And I know you hold my heart**  
**Finally this is where I belong**  
**It is you I have loved all along**

**It's no more mystery**  
**It is finally clear to me**  
**You're the home my heart searched for so long**  
**And it is you I have loved all along**

_Over and over_  
_I'm filled with emotion_  
_Your love, it rushes through my veins_

_And I am filled_  
_With the sweetest devotion_  
_As I, I look into your perfect face_

_It's no more mystery_  
_It is finally clear to me_  
_You're the home my heart searched for so long_  
_And it is you I have loved_  
_It is you I have loved_  
_It is you I have loved all along"_

We finished with rounds of appulase then Caitlyn went off stage and I face Jason.

"Hi me again and Jason Black, this one's for you."

I just really hopped he would like it.

To Be Continued

Review.


	12. Something Has Changed Within Me

**Chapter 12**

As I opened my mouth to start singing, I looked at my parents too scared to see Jason's expression if he hated me after the song.

(A/N  
Shane: Normal  
Jason: **Bold  
**Both: _Italics_)

"Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah."

As I finished the first chrous I looked back at the judges table to see that Jason was gone from his seat but the next second I heard a voice singing and I turned to see Jason walk onto the stage microphone in hand.

**"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find**  
**To fix the puzzle that I see inside**  
**Painting all my dreams the color of your smile**  
**When I find you It'll be alright**  
**I need to try to get to where you are**  
**Could it be, your not that far**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing**  
**I need to find you**  
**I gotta find you**  
**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me**  
**I need to find you**  
**I gotta find you**

**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say**  
**Spending all my time stuck in yesterday**  
**Where you are is where I want to be**  
**Oh next to you... and you next to me**  
**Oh I need to find you... yeah**

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you (yeah)_  
_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you (I need to find you)_  
_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_  
_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you."_

Once we both finished I hugged Jason before looking out at the crowd who were on there feet.

"Thank you" I wisphered to him before Brown came back on introducing the next act and I walked off with Jason to sit in the audience.

"Wow Shane that was amazing" Mitchie said hugging me and I blushed. Wait why was I blushing, I loved Jason didn't I.

"Okay guys next up is Peggy with her song Here I Am."

Peggy walked on stage guitar in hand and I looked at Jason who had his pen in his hand and was getting ready to write down what he thought just as Peggy began to sing.

"They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

You only get one life to work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
I say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be

If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searching  
To find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

The world better make some room  
Yea move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am."

Once Peggy finished she bowed twice before walking off and Brown went back on stage.

"Hey guys this is our last song of the night so make some noise for Baron James, Sander Lawer and Ellla who will be singing Hasta La Vista so bring them on."

Baron, Sander and Ella ran on to cheers and appulase before they started to sing.

"Yeah  
It's Your boy Barron  
Yo  
And the place to be  
It's crazy  
Come rock with me!

Couldn't wait to leave,  
But now I hate to go  
Last day of camp,  
Packing my bags slow

Made so many friends,  
Why does it have to end  
In the end its a win,  
Because we grown so close together

Remember when we first met,  
First day  
Figured this would be no fun,  
No way  
And now its time to leave, (leave)  
But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)  
Oh!

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
(And I'm gonna do my thing)

There's so much inside of me  
There's so much more I just want to be  
All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired  
Got love for all the friendships I've acquired

Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say hey, hey, hey

Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)."

Once the last people finished they ran off stage and Brown went back on before Nate and Jason followed and I sat beside Mitchie who grabbed my hand and I flushed again thinking it was maybe the lights.

"Okay guys, hi I'm Nate Williams and now we have decided who is the winner of Final Jam. It is drum roll please" Nate said pulling out the bit of white paper from the evenlope.

"Okay the winner of final jam 2010 is..."

To be continued.

Please Review


	13. End Of The Year & Breaking Up With Jason

**Chapter 13**

"Okay and the winner of Final Jam 2010" Nate said with the paper in his hand as Brown and Jason stood on stage but I wasn't really paying attention, I was listening to Nate's voice for I had just realized something very important.

Something was wrong. Well not wrong but different as Mitchie and Tess were sitting far away from each other and they didn't look happy.

"Anyway the winner is Peggy with her song "Here I Am"."

There were cheers and appulases as Peggy walked onto stage and I clapped along glad that she had for she was really good with not being Tess's backup singer.

"Well done Peggy" I heard Jason say and I turned round to see him hug Peggy then he looked at me but I didn't feel anything coming from me such as feeling light headed or going weak at the knees. I just felt like I was staring at normal guy.

What was going on. Me and Jason were in love but were we really.

"Shane are you okay" Jason said coming down from the stage and I stood up knowing what I had to say.

"No not really Jason I have to tell you something, er okay I, I, I don't love you anymore so I have to breakup with you. I'm sorry Jason, I really am."

I looked at Jason all the time whilst saying this but Brown turned round to start talking so Jason couldn't say anything to me but I knew he was hurt.

"Okay guys a couple of things to say before we say our final goodbyes. Alright first of all Connect Three's music video Paranoid which was recorded during Connect Three's visit to here will be out tomorrow so you can all watch it as you will get a dvd early here you go."

Brown handed out the dvds and I took mine staring at me, Nate and Jason's faces on the cover but I felt bad as I looked back up at the back of Jason's head knowing I shouldn't have broken up with him.

"Secondly, goodbye to Baron James and Sander Lawer as this is there final year here so we will miss them so much and last but not least who rocks. WE ROCK. Come guys. get up on stage."

Music began to play in the background as we all ran on stage then we began to sing along.

"Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!

Come as you are,  
You're a superstar!  
The world's in your pocket and you know it.

You can feel that beat,  
running through your feet.  
Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock and rollin'!

Refrain:  
All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

Verse 2:  
Finally letting go,  
loosin' all control.  
Won't stop ourselves,  
because we love it!

Not afraid to be,  
everything you see.  
No more hiding out,  
We're gonna own it!

Refrain:  
All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Bridge:  
Got the music in our souls,  
And it's to sing we want the most!  
(It picks us up when we fall down) ,  
It turns our world around!

(Cause we rock!)  
Camp Rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(Everyday and every night!)

Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(It's all we wanna do in life!)

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
or the better we sound.  
(We go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.  
(Here we go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock,  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

We rock!

(We rock.)

Camp Rock!."

We finished and I was holding Mitchie's hand and the two of us were smiling whilst off to the side, I saw Nate and Jason leaving to go back to their droms to pack so I followed them.

"Hey that was a great show wasn't it" I said arriving in my room as Jason and Nate were packing there things up but there were really quiet.

"Come on guys what's going on?"

"Oh you want to know, well Shane Gray you broke my heart and I'm never going to forgive you ever" Jason said picking up his full suitcase before heading out the door followed by Nate and I stood at the door before Brown came and although I knew Camp Rock was over for the year, I also knew that Jason was upset and Mitchie had broken up with Tess but one thing I knew for sure was that...

Next Year was going to be greater than this year. I just knew it.

**THE END.**

**Hey Guys don't worry there will be a squeal to this. coming sometime.**

**Review and tell me what you think will happen.**

**Peace out.**

**Love TwilightJonasSuperfan**


End file.
